Dude!
by Bunny Chaser
Summary: (one-shot)Shippo is bored...he has the use of a word from the future at his comand...dude...Koga, Sess, and Naraku don't know what the strange word could possibly mean...Miroku joins in on the fun!


_**Hey everyone this is Starflower-Gem, I know I know...it says that the author is Bunny Chaser. That is true, to a point. Bunny Chaser is my cusin and he is the one who comes up with the stories I just write them (I still think, since I do do the hardest part, that I deserve half credit). If you want to read some of my stories you can look up my pen-name, I write luv stories such as My Feelings, and Innocent Blood. Now onto the story:**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!...correction...we do not own Inu Yasha!_**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Ran-dumb Inu_

_**Story One: **_

_**Dude!**_

Shippo was sitting by the well waiting for Inu Yasha to return from Kagome's time. He was bored. Then he spotted Koga. He appeared to be looking, smelling, for Kagome, and he was heading in Shippo's direction, head down.

Shippo smiled evily, "Dude!" He yelled, drawing the demon's startled attention.

"Dude?" Koga asked in confusion, looking in Shippo's direction.

"Dude!" Shippo replied, grinning.

Koga gave him a weird look, and continuted to search for Kagome, bringing him closer to Shippo.

Then Shippo smelled the monk aproaching from the direction of the village, he grinned again. As the monk got closer he was able to make out the red hand-print on the young man's cheek. "Dude!" Shippo said in sympathy.

Miroku looked up and grinned, "Dude!" He yelled back, he had obviously found the fruits of groping Sango worth the pain he always recieved afterwards.

Koga looked up at them, "Dude?" He asked, still obviously confused.

"Dude?" Asked a new voice, deeper than Koga's, from the cover of the trees.

Shippo and Miroku eyed the shadowy plants warily, they knew that voice! Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, he was obviously looking for Inu Yasha. But instead of finding his younger half-brother, he found the mistery of the word dude. What could it possibly mean?

He made no threatening gestures towards the small group, just leapt closer to the well. He smelled Inu yasha all over this clearing, but it was strongest next to the well. He'd have to invesitgate it, he desided.

"Dude!" Shippo said in exasperation to Miroku.

Miroku looked back at him, "Dude." He said, nodding his head.

Both Sesshomaru and Koga looked up, "Dude?" They both asked, but recieved amused glances from the other two. They both then looked at each other in mutual confusion, then continued what they were doing, both investigating the well.

A cold wind swept over the group, all of them recognized what it meant, Naraku was here.

Shippo hid behind Miroku, who took a fighting stance, "Dude." He said in a scared voice. Koga was also in a fighting stance, but Sesshomaru just stood there, cold as ice.

"Dude?" They asked, turnign away from the threat to look at the monk and kit.

"Dude?" Asked another voice, it was naraku, but he sounded slightly amused and questioning. He didn't make a move to attack. What was the use, after all, if the half-breed wasn't there?

"Dude." Shippo said meekly, but still enjoying his and Miroku's private joke. They started to back up, away from Naraku, and towards the well. Naraku stalked closer, smiling in saticfaction of the fear he was recieving from all present with the exeption of Sesshomaru who stood his ground, seeing as he was already standing next to the well.

"Dude?" Naraku asked again, stepping closer.

"Oh, look! A bunny!" Inu yasha yelled from behind all of them.

"Huh? Where?" They all looking in different directions. It was all Inu Yasha needed, he stepped forward and hit them all over the head with the hilt of his sword, all with the exception of Koga, who he slashed, injuring him enough to nock him unconsious, but not enough to seriously injure him. Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku all slumped to the grass uncontious.

He laughed to himself and walked over to the well to help Kagome out.

She looked around them, then into Inu Yasha's eyes, "What color was the bunny?" She asked.

He grinned, "We may never know."

* * *

**_Hey all, we both want to know what color you think that elusive bunny was...I want the first color that comes to your mind (even if it is purple with pink pokidots!).._**

**_well, aside from that, this was really fun to write. I don't usually do comedies...and I enjoyed it! Now if you all know what's good for you:_**

**_Review! _**

**_(next story will be up friday...it will be a two shot: Bikes... Keep a lookout for it!)_**


End file.
